The present invention relates to a crush barrier, comprising a support and an essentially vertically positioned flat screen, fixed to said support.
In the prior art crush barriers are usually used to form a temporary partition for people or animals. In the prior art crush barriers are usually made up of metal tubes. With this arrangement a number of horizontally positioned tubes arranged above one another form a screen which can be held in the vertical position by tubes which are positioned transversely to the screen and form a support. So as to be able to form a closed partition from separate crush barriers, the crush barriers are provided at either end with coupling means, with the aid of which crush barriers positioned next to one another can be detachably fixed to one another.
A significant disadvantage of the crush barriers according to the prior art is the poor handling characteristics of the crush barriers. Firstly, the crust barriers according to the prior art from a rigid construction. The known crush barriers are therefore difficult to stand take up a relatively large amount of space during storage and transport. Secondly, the known crush barriers are usually made of steel and are therefore relatively heavy.